Just One Day
by TheVanishedGirl
Summary: Please read Author's Note in story for complete summary. (No room here!) Implied rape and murder of a child, which I do not condone or glorify in any way. It's basically inside the head of an unsub. Please read and review. This is my first Criminal Minds Fic. M to be safe.


Author's Note: This story is about the unsubs that seemed normal. Their arrests' shocked friends, neighbors and families. The story has the implied rape and murder of a child, which I DO NOT CONDONE! Also, even though the story focuses on an unsub who believes that he was simply a mistake of evolution and was destined to kill, I believe that criminals have choices. Please review. This is my first Criminal Minds fic. Any and all mistakes are mine.

" _...the victim, and imagine explaining this to families who have nothing left but the hope of reason, the victim was and is, always just the person who happened to walk into the crossfires when the gun was cocked and loaded. 'The control freak who was always going to kill his wife the first time she refused to follow orders; your daughter happened to be the one who married him. The desperate mugger hanging around the alley with a knife; your husband happened to be the next one who walked by. We go over the victim's pasts with fine toothed combs to learn when and where they might have crossed paths with their killer."_

 _-The Likeness,_ by Tana French, 2008

The girl walked by the old bridge that morning, just as she did every day. The wind rustled through the hair, and hats, and scarves, of the semi crowded small town street. Fragments of lives ricocheted through the autumn leaves.

 _Timmy, you're going to be late for school; Liera, hey, Liera, come out with me on Friday; Joseph, you've forgotten the mail, again_

He listened with only half an interest. There was only one life that mattered to him today. The glistening bright life of Mollie Rae Anderson. A life of looking for flower fairies in the dew stained grass of morning, and reading under her father's deep brown chair, and skipping to school and back day after day after day.

He had been watching her for a long time. He knew that she liked _Peter Pan_ , and sunflowers, and jellyfish were her favorite animal. It always amazed him how much you could learn about a person without ever really talking to them. Oh, he had talked with her a few times. The occasional _hello, good evening, pretty day, isn't it_. Just short comings and goings. The kind you have every day, that you never question. Quick conversings, forgettable questions and answers. He never forgot.

The girl arrived at school on time that morning. He arrived at work. A typical day. The last typical day. For both of them, the day was filled with musings. For her, it was quiet, innocent musings of Taylor Swift, and pre algebra, and her dog, Scooby. For him, it was quiet, untraceable musings of trapped screams, and ripped clothes, and deep, primitive pleasures; the leftover effect of a demon embodied in a well loved community pillar.

The transformation of inanimate neanderthals to actual human beings, capable of empathy, and love, and relationships always occupied his mind on sleepless nights. For as long as he could remember, he had been aware of something different in his mind. He thought that in the thousands, even millions of years, it took for humans to develop, evolution was bound to have a few stragglers. Some were the ones that were known to just about everyone. Names forever notorious. Just random humans who were normal in every way with the exception of the violent, sometimes depraved crimes that would leave them stained in history. Some were the ones like him. The more repressed the urges, the more vivid the images. Ever since early childhood, the quiet, insidious, creeping thoughts were there. He tried to ignore them at first. He was actually against violence at one point. The more research he did, however, the more he started to listen to the whispers. Criminology, abnormal psychology, sociology. He did his research. Usually, the cases were obvious. Broken homes, psychotic disorders, you name it. Sometimes, it was less. Or more. They were just, _different_. No childhood abuse, no obvious mental disorders. They just went a different way. Just like him.

It scared some people. He loved it. Once he was certain that he was simply a mistake of evolution, he didn't try to ignore the pictures in his head anymore. He was at a crossroads. Mollie was at the end of her road.  
A bird's eye view of the town. Speaking, and thinking, and dreaming. People are like boats, passing in the night. Except only sometimes do they pass. Sometimes they crash. One soul stuck in the darkest realms of humanity, and one who just happened to be there. Living, and breathing. Expecting and feeling. Hoping and trying. They would crash that night. Screams would wake the neighbors and two more souls lost. One burned. A life extinguished. One lost long ago. Tonight the demons would come out and the man would die.

Every day, people meet. Greetings and endings are no longer thought about in this society. But some people wait. They wait for the brightest lives. Their lights stain their minds and souls and they want nothing more to blacken them. Their souls never were human. They are the mistake of evolution. And we can't ignore them any longer.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
